Vivre sa jeunesse
by phenixnoir
Summary: Quand on n'assume pas son amour et qu'il vous rattrape plusieurs années plus tard. Toutes les erreurs sont elles pardonnables? hpdm et Mpreg.


**Auteur:** ( je commence par le plus important, lol) Phenxinoir,

**Disclaime**r: Cette charpie de JK Rowling m'a piqué mon idée et je ne fait qu'utiliser mes personnages, ( schizophrène, moi???non)

**Résumé**: Quand on n'assume pas l'amour et qu'il vous rattrape plusieurs années plus tard, Les erreurs sont elles toutes pardonnables?

**Rating**: M

**Couple: **hpdm, comme d'hab si je puis dire ( bien sur que je peux le dire, je suis l'auteur, rahhh)

Je voudrais cette fic de deux ou trois chapitres aux lecteurs qui suivent mes fics depuis le début ainsi que les personnes qui relèvent mes défis comme mambanoir, rayon de soleil et ceux qui ont prévus de le faire ( DLT, Alfgard, Angel of dark winds, kure redwolf et julie), J'espère que d'autres viendront s'y ajouter puisque j'ai des idées à revendre, D'ailleurs pour mon troisième défis, aller voir pour ceux qui recherche,

**Note**: Mes chapitres arriveront plus rapidement dorénavant puisque j'ai mon propre ordi portable,

Souhaitez moi bonne chance, Je l'abreuve de compliments ( lol),

**Vivre sa jeunesse**

« Pars, je ne te retiendrais pas, »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est pour ça que tu ne me retiendras pas, »

« Ne met pas mon amour en doute, Tu peux bien douter du tien mais ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, »

« Alors pourquoi cette froideur? »

« En essayant de te retenir le seule chose que j'arriverais à faire c'est de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me reste ou bien à me faire encore plus mal en comprenant à quel point je me suis tromper sur ton compte, Tu veux vivre ta jeunesse, vis là, Si c'est sans moi et ben au revoir,Je ne t'attendrais pas, je ne pleurais pas parce que tu vois Malfoy, la seule que m'ai laissée cette foutue guerre c'est ma dignité, Je n'ai plus rien qui m'appartient, mes amis s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre, tout mes parents sont morts, Même notre histoire disparaît, »

« On est encore jeune, Trop jeune pour ce genre de responsabilité, »

« Pour moi, c'est trop tard, »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Rien, Et si tu crois que l'amour est une responsabilité qui s'attrape avec l'âge, Malfoy alors t'as raison ,on avait rien à faire ensemble, »

« Harry,,, »

« Ce sera Potter dorénavant, pour toi, »

« Tu sais que j'étais sérieux? »

« Quand tu me baisais? »

« Arrêtes, »

« C'est finis Malfoy, tu n'as plus rien à faire en ma présence, »

« Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça, »

« Et moi dont, Et je ne veux surtout pas de ta pitié, »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je suis désolé que tu m'ai aimais, »

« Moi, je ne regrette rien, »

« Harry,,, »

« Le grand Draco Malfoy qui pleure,,,tu es décidément un très bon comédie, C'est toi qui me quittes, je te le rappelle, Bon, Malfoy on a pu rien à se dire alors je vais y aller, »

« Harry,,,je suis désolé, comprends moi, »

« Non, j'encaisse et c'est déjà assez dur pour moi, Va jouer au tombeur et quand tu comprendras que tout cette comédie n'a servie à rien, tu te sentiras bien seul, J'étais là pour toi, j'aurais tout fait pour toi, je t'aimais,,, »

« Ne pleures pas, »

« Ohhh non, Malfoy ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferais pas cette joie, d'avoir détruit le survivant, Adieu» Il avait fini sa phrase avec un petit sourire, Mais alors qu' il se retournai, son sourire se transforma en un souffle difficile, à peine eu t 'il fait quelques pas que les larmes prirent possession de son visage, Plus il s'éloignait de son amour, plus les larmes se faisaient abondantes mais il ne devait pas craquer devant lui, non, Il le laisserait partir sans se retourner, Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'emprisonner avec son amour, Même si pour cela, il devait souffrir le martyr, Même si il pleurait deux mois plus tard , Même si il pleurait encore devant Hermione et Ron, Même si il pleurait toujours devant la cuvette des toilettes en vomissant, Même si il pleurait de joie et de tristesse devant le médicomage qui lui disait qu'il était enceinte de trois mois, Même si la douleur refaisait surface en apprenant les fiançailles de son amour avec Pansy Parkinson,

_**Trois ans plus tard,**_

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, Draco, »

« Ahhh, parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, Je suis gay, Pans et puis tu es ma meilleure amie, »

« Et moi, je suis lesbienne, »

« QUOI????? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit, Je suis ton meilleur ami, J'y crois pas, ma meilleure amie est lesbienne et je l'apprend à 25 ans, »

« Ben, j'ai eu aucune histoire alors je ne l'ai dit à personne, Mais j'ai rencontré une femme super, il y a 2 mois, Et je compte bien continuer de la voir, »

« Notre mariage n'empêcheras rien, Tu peux continuer à voir qui tu veux, comme moi je le ferais, »

« Si j'ai une relation sérieuse, je ne veux pas que mon mariage se mette en travers, La personne acceptera au début mais apprend ça devient malsain, Je ne veux pas passer ma vie sans amour et avec un mari homo, Toi, tu as déjà laisser passer ta chance de vivre heureux, Je ne ferais pas comme toi, »

« Tais toi, Pans', Tu crois que je ne regrette pas, »

« Oh si, tu regrettes et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que toi, On doit annuler ce mariage, »

« Mon père n'acceptera jamais, »

« Putain, Draco ton père est en prison, Il ne peut rien faire, »

« Je ne veux pas le décevoir, »

« C'est ta vie, Draco, Pas la sienne, Tu n'aurais jamais été là, si tu avais suivit son chemin pendant la guerre, »

« Mon père ne voulait pas faire de moi un mangemort, Il voulait me protéger de cette foutue guerre, »

« Je sais , mais il va bien devoir t'accepter une bonne fois pour toute, »

« Et toi? Tu leur a dit à tes parents, »

« Pas encore, je veux leur présenter Anya comme petite amie officielle, Il faut que je choisisse le bon moment, »

« Bon courage, »

« Toi aussi, faudrait que je te la présente, Elle vient samedi au chemin de traverse, »

« C'est une sorcière, »

« Euhhh, presque c'est une cracmol, »

« Cracmol?? »

« Oui, elle a perdu ses pouvoirs magiques après une séance de torture, Elle ne m'a jamais raconté mais ils ont du y aller fort pour arriver à ce stade, »

« Une cracmol,,,,,bon, c'est toujours mieux qu'une moldue, »

« Tu sais qu'elle connaît un mec ultra mignon,Elle garde parfois son enfant, le soir, »

« T'essayes de me refourguer un hétéro, Super, »

« Non, il est homo, Son enfant est né, il y a trois ans, D'après le père,il découle d'une erreur qu'il l' a fait sombrer mais il s'est relevé, Il ne regrette rien »

_Moi, je ne regrettes rien, je t'aimais,,, Adieu, Malfoy,_

_ N**ouvelle fic, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira je connais déja la fin et tout donc elle arrivera assez rapidement. Par contre pour le sexe de l'enfant j'hésite alors vos propositions sont les bienvenus.**_

_**Votre bien dévoué Phenixnoir.**  
_


End file.
